She's Got That Box Too
by katiclover
Summary: Castle and Beckett are dealing surprisingly well with their "private dates". (set after 8x08)


There's been a week since the day Castle and Beckett had made their choice of keep seing each other without telling anyone. They had agreed to keep fighting and arguing in front of their colleagues and friends so they wouldn't notice they are still together. The whole situation might sound a little crazy, but of one thing they were sure: it was working.

The moments where they met at home or in the hotel Kate was staying, used to be "intense". Their arguments in public made them feel even more excited and made them miss each other even more. Also the danger of being caught by someone give them the desire of risk themselves just so they could spend some time in each others arms

It was Monday, and the captain of the 12th precinct had a soft smile when she came to work that morning. The reason why she was so happy? Had a name. Richard Castle. After a wonderful weekend with her husband, there was no way she could be anything but shining. She almost forgot about everything she would have to handle through the day. Along with the new profession it came more responsibility

Sitting in her chair and apprecianting her first cup of coffe that day, she started her paperwork. Her attetion was taken when her phone buzzed in her desk. She smiled when the smiling face of her husband popped up in the screen. Taking her phone in hands, she read the beginning of the text before unlocking the screen.

 _"Good morning, Captain :)"_

Bitting her lower lip, she took a quick sight at the window, making sure she wasn't being watched.

 _"Good morning, writer. What are you doing up so early? I thought you would need some rest after all the activities we had this weekend..."_

She waited a few minutes. His response came quickly.

 _"Very funny. I have 3 chapters to finish."_

She smiled. Of course he has. She knows he'll do anything to run away from his job, including text her the entire day. She decided to encourage him not to.

 _"That being said, I'm gonna let you work and you can do the same for me. Then we'll have more free time, you know..."_

She was about to go back to her previous task when her phone buzzed again.

" _I understand... But before that, I wanna share with you a interesting fact that happened with me a few minutes ago..."_

She raised and eyebrow. What was he talking about? – she thought.

Without having time to send her answer, he texted again.

 _"I took a shower and then went to dress up when I accidentally drop our kinky box..."_

Beckett blushed instantly and took another look at the window. She knew what was coming next. Still, she texted him back.

 _"Really? So what?"_

She took another bite at her lip, hiding her smile.

 _"And then... Imagine my surprise when I noticed that some of our funniest toys were missing?!"_

Kate giggled and blushed a little bite more. Still smiling, she texted her answer.

 _"Hmm... Guilty."_

She crossed her legs trying to lessen the discomfort in her center. The heat was starting to go through her body while she received another message.

" _I guess there was more than just clothes in that suitcase, right?!_

 _Ps: control yourself, you're at work."_

Damn it!

He knows her so well.

 _Two can play this game._ –she thought. Kate took a deep breath, and sent her response.

 _"Oh Castle... You have no idea."_

She smiled. This special sentence has a special meaning for them. For their relationship.

 _"_ _ **You**_ _have no idea about the thoughts and images in my head right now. You drive me crazy..."_

Her smile became even wider.

 _"I think I may have some clue... Well Castle, you know... I had to give myself some fun since you weren't there to do that. I bet you had some fun of your own too."_

She moved her legs one more time. The heat was now unbearable.

 _"Absolutely. You are not with me in person, but you are always on my thoughts."_

She kept smiling like a fool. God, she misses him. She couldn't even explain the effect he has on her. Taking her lip between her teeth one more time, she texted back.

" _Your dirty thoughts?"_

Kate could picture him groaning right now.

After a few seconds, he answered.

" _I can't help it. I fantasize about you since the first time I saw you."_

She sighed.

" _You're lucky I have my own office."_

Sr he knewit would be very hard to hide the heat over her body, the red on her cheeks and her heavy breath.

 _"That's a very interesting information, Captain Beckett."_

She shook her head, laughing. For a couple of minutes, she got lost in her thoughts about what he really meant by "interesting".

Her phone brought her attention to her husband again.

 _"Kate... I need you..."_

This time she stopped to think one more time to analyze her options. She needed him too. She always does. Doesn't matter how much time they spend together, it will never be enough.

 _"Are you free for lunch?_ "

She offered, waiting anxiously for his response.

 _"Yep. Very hungry too. Already am, actually."_

Kate giggled again.

" _I'll be there soon. Want me to bring dessert?"_

She got up putting her skirt back in place. Before she could left the room, his response stopped her.

 _"You are the dessert. I can't wait. xx"_

She smiled one more time and headed to the break room. Replaced her cold coffee for cold water.

Back in her office, Kate settled into her chair. Before coming back to her paperwork, she texted him one more time

 _"Good thing I no longer need to have fun by myself. Looking forward to our lunch. Xx"_


End file.
